There are many situations in life that require the accurate placement of small objects. Generally the accurate placement of a small object is hindered by a user's hands and an inability to control their grip and/or release on an object at a specific position. Examples of such situations include modelling and craft applications, i.e. scrap booking and jewellery making.
One situation that requires the accurate placement of a small object occurs in the dental field. Conventional techniques to secure inlays, onlays, crowns and veneers (dental restorations) have depended upon various rod-like handles tipped with sticky wax or nectar-like bulbs. These techniques are generally limited in their effectiveness due to their weak and unpredictable bond. Since the restoration once “held” by such handles is subject to multiple manipulations prior to final placement the tenuous bond provided by present alternatives is often stressed to the point of failure. The placement of these small dental restorations is the culmination of much effort and it is crucial that the grip described is reliable but also easily removable once final placement is achieved.
Different options have been discussed in the dental community to overcome some of the problems of the known methods discussed above. It is generally acknowledged that existing products are inadequate. One suggestion advanced has been to use a light cured bonding agent normally used to bond standard dental composite restorations. The technique suggested has been to bond a brush unto the restorative surface. This technique provides a more stable bond than other presently marketed techniques but is time consuming, requires two people to perform, and is not cost effective. The brush is also often difficult to remove after placement and residual bond left behind on the restoration is clear and hence difficult to see. Its complete removal after requires the use of a dental drill, which can mar the previously polished or glazed finish.
Another technique involves placement of a heat activated adhesive pellet unto the restoration. heat is then applied with a portable heating device until molten. A tool with a flocked or disc-ended tip is subsequently plunged into the liquefied adhesive to form a handle. This technique, although reliable and effective, requires the use of both hands. One to hold the restoration with the positioned adhesive pellet and the other to operate the heating device. A learning curve is experienced in developing the method as it is somewhat technique sensitive. Another potential problem is that battery power output will drop with repeated use of the device. This will slow the time required to liquify the adhesive and hence slow down the entire process. Another problem may arise when applying heat to adhesive pellets on smaller restorations. There is the slight risk of burning ones fingers as they will inevitably be in close proximity to the tip of the heating device. Thus there is a need for an improved method and for a device useful for object positioning.